My Angel
by lunaluv22
Summary: Patton is on a mission for the TND when things go wrong. He believes its the end; till he's saved by an angel. Now he's deturmened to find him; andfigure out why he looks so fumiler. major slash


My Angel

Patton is on a mission and things go very wrong. He prepares for the end when he's save by an angel. Now he's determined to find it; and figure out why the angel looks so formulae. Disclaimer I don't own knd; wish I did though. Warning slash; oh and he's 17 in this story.

Not good thought Patton as he ran. He had been on a mission to spy on the adults. But there had been a mishap with his gear; and they had seen him. So now he was running for his life; and the adults were hot on his tail. I finished if they catch me he thought running. Oh no! He cried as he reached the edge of the building. He turned and saw he was cornered. I guess my times up he thought closing his eyes.

Suddenly he was picked up; he opened his eyes and gasped. He was in the arms of an angel. A real live angel! He couldn't believe it; he so beautiful thought Patton. He saw the angel was wearing a black T-shirt, gray cargo pants, white socks, and brown hiking boots. Then he turned his attention to the angel's wings. They were long and made up of shiny black as midnight feathers. He had long dark brown hair tied back in a simple pony tail; flowing in the wind. Patton stared into his dark blue eyes. Why does he look so failure? He thought as they descended. The angel set Patton on the ground before flying off into the night.

It can't be! He cried as he realized why the angel looked so familiar. The next day he went to Nigel's house. Hey pat Nigel greeted hey Nig. My I come in? Sure; Patton watched Nigel close the door. Nigel was wearing his usual red ankle length jacket. Black T-shit, gay cargo pants, white socks, and brown hiking boots. He had his dark brown hair in a simple pony tail. He had on his prescription sunglasses; so Patton couldn't see his eyes. Hey Nigel what's that on your shades? Huh Nigel said removing his shades. Drat he's looking down thought Patton. Hey pat you still going through with your plan to join the marines. Patton smiled; well ya I guess my close gave it away he smiled.

Patton was wearing his usual green marine jacket with red stars on the shoulders. White T-shirt, brown jeans, and black marine boots; as well as a grey snow cap. And orange gloves; his jet black hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail like Nigel's. But while Patton's was shoulder length; Nigel's was waist length. Patton's bangs fell over his forehead. Just above his black as midnight eyes. Nigel smiled up at Patton saw Nigel's bangs fall over his left eye. But he could still see both of Nigel's eyes. His bright sat fire blue eyes. Ok that's proof; but not enough to prove Nigel's the angel. Even with his looks he thought.

I know how to prove it he thought. You wanna play go fish? Sure; while Nigel got the cards. Patton turned up the thermostat. Not enough to make the house a volcano (like operation hot stuff). But just enough to make them sweat through there clothes; as they played the tempter rose. Patton took of his jacket, gloves, and hat. Oh you got registered said Nigel as he noticed Patton's gun. Oh this ya; it's a 360. Cool mines a 320; Nigel said pulling off his jacket. Patton saw Nigel's holster; it looked like his.

Uh where's your bathroom? Down the hall; Patton got up and walked down the hall. Once in there he splashed cold water on his face. Stupid, stupid, stupid he whispered. Nigel looks like an angel, looks he isn't actually one. He turned off the water and dried his face. Then he walked back to the living room. The hall was carpeted; so even with his boots on he didn't make a sound. Suddenly he heard sounds coming from the living room. He peaked in and saw Nigel fidgeting with the straps of his holder. Why are these so hard to get off? He muttered; got it he said. Patton watched as he took off the straps; and gasped as two wings unfolded them selves.

It was Nigel he thought as Nigel stood up; and stretched his wings. So it was you Patton said as he came in. ah pat I-you saved me last night; I couldn't just let them kill you. Patton walked up and kissed Nigel, Nigel kissed back. Nigel yes, you just when I think I can't love you anymore; you prove me wrong. I love you too Nigel said blushing. Patton pulled Nigel close; Nigel looked up at Patton. Before closing his wings around them both; Patton smiled down at him. Nigel how would you like to make it official? I don't really know how I mean I've heard stuff. But I've never actually down it he said blushing.

Well we could right now; but only if you want to. I do Nigel said smiling then lets go up stairs. Nigel folded his wings on his back; and went upstairs with Patton. They went to Nigel's room; once inside Patton closed the door. And kissed Nigel again as they kissed Patton undid the Velcro of Nigel's shirt (just below Nigel's wings). And pulled it off; then he pined Nigel on the bed; Nigel reached up and tried to pull off his shirt. Patton smirked and pulled it off for him. He then reached down and undid Nigel's pants; Nigel gasped as cold air hit his member.

Patton then undid his own pants; they slid down his legs. He then yanked down Nigel's pants. He reached over to Nigel's dresser; and grabbed a bottle of lotion. He squirted it on his cock; then he in. Nigel gasped and grabbed Patton's shoulders. Patton pushed in and out till they both came. Patton pulled out of Nigel and lay down next to him. Wow that was amazing said Nigel laying his head on Patton's chest. Yah are you sure you're a beginner? Yes Nigel said blushing; Patton smirked. Then he felt something slide over him. He looked down he saw Nigel asleep; his left wing lay stretched out over him. Cool Patton thought; he's so cute when he's asleep; thought Patton as he went to sleep himself.

Hope you enjoyed it; and if anyone who reads this is a good artist. I would be really grateful if you made a comic out of this.


End file.
